


479 pacific blue

by itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame/pseuds/itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint & Natasha paint Bucky's nails after he falls asleep, much to Bucky's dismay</p>
            </blockquote>





	479 pacific blue

Bucky wakes up and his head hurts. He's annoyed because really, he's Russian, he shouldn't _get_ hangovers. Aren't Russians supposed to have vodka running through their veins?

He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water when he sees it.

He is going to _kill_ Clint and Natasha.

Bucky's nails are a deep shade of blue. He needs new friends, and after he sends the group chat a strongly worded text message (or five), he is going to find some.

Bucky does not have nail polish remover on hand, because, why would Bucky Barnes of all people need it. He doesn't paint his nails. He pulls out his phone and searches in Google "how to remove nail polish without remover".

Bucky is met with a number of remedies, but he does not have vinegar or lemon juice. He tried scrubbing at his fingers with toothpaste for ten minutes and ended up just wasting toothpaste and with dry and irritated fingers.

This cannot end well. He knows this, as a matter of fact. When he was younger Becca convinced him to let her paint his big toe a bold shade of red because "you have the perfect toe nails _please_ Bucky". Even after aggressive scrubbing with nail polish remover, his toe still looked like it was stubbed and he was bleeding out.

His phone buzzes.

_oh c'mon. it matches your eyes ;)_

Natasha is the worst person on the planet, Bucky is sure of it.

Bucky gets that some guys paint their nails, but Bucky Barnes is not one of those guys. He cannot be seen with painted nails, which means he is not running to the store in _public_ to buy nail polish remover, or asking his sister for some.

He opts to go next door to Mrs. Houghton; she should have some nail polish remover. She's a sweet old woman, sometimes she brings Bucky cookies or leftovers because she makes too much food.

Mrs. Houghton does not answer the door. No, a tall, beefy, blonde with blue eyes is standing in the doorway of Mrs. Houghton's apartment with a smirk on his face. “Rough night?”

“You're not Mrs. Houghton,” Bucky probably came off as rude, but really, he's had better mornings and a roadblock questioning how _he_ spent his night is not what he needs right now. He is sure to keep his hands hidden in his sleeves so this seemingly attractive man does not get the wrong impression that Bucky Barnes paints his nails.

Blondie steps back, inviting Bucky into the apartment with an unreadable expression. “She's at the church playing bingo.”

That's what reminds Bucky that it's Sunday. On Sunday mornings Mrs. Houghton goes to church, and then has lunch and bingo with ladies from the church.

“Ah shit that's right. I just need to borrow something? I'm her neighbor.” Mrs. Houghton is like a grandmother to Bucky and he would never steal from her, but that might be hard to convince this charming giant with blue eyes, whom he just met. This guy has to have some seniority over Bucky, considering he is in her apartment when she isn't here.

“Oh! Are you James?”

Pushing his hair out of his face, Bucky clarifies, “It's Bucky actually."

Blondie extends a hand, “Steve Rogers.”

“James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” Blondie– _Steve_ smiles.

“Aunt Aggie has spoken of you before.” 

“All good things I hope,” Bucky returns with a smile. His plan was to borrow nail polish from his sweet neighbor, not make friends with his neighbor's nephew.

-

Bucky rummages through Mrs. Houghton's bathroom, and fairly quickly finds a bottle of purple nail polish remover. All he has to do is make it 30 steps back to his apartment, which will most likely be hard to do, because if Mrs. Houghton's great nephew is anything like she is, he most likely will not let you leave without a goodbye.

Steve jumps up off the couch as Bucky makes his way to the door. “It was nice meeting you, Bucky.”

“You too, Steve.” Bucky smiles softly, and Steve takes note of the nail polish remover in his hand, reaching toward it. Steve then grabs Bucky's forearm, examining his fingers.

“You didn't plan on taking this off, do you?” Of course he did, why would he keep it on? Does Steve not know what nail polish remover is used for?

Scratching the back of his neck, Bucky replies, ”Actually I did. My friends are dicks and last night when I passed out they painted my nails. I don't do this.” Bucky's cheeks turn a slight red at the sight of his nails. They feel weird against his skin.

“Oh.” Bucky thinks Steve is blushing too. “I thought it was cute.”

_What_

Bucky's mouth opens and closes a few times. He doesn't know what to say. He is standing in his neighbor's kitchen with her hot great nephew and he's _complimenting_ Bucky's painted nails. This might just be the weirdest encounter in Bucky's life.

“I have nothing against painting nails! I just… don't do it. But, thanks? I think.” Bucky was never good with words. Or compliments. Especially when they came from buff boys with blue eyes.

 

If Bucky leaves the nail polish on because of a certain blonde, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am after a Series Of Events that took place


End file.
